


The Other Side

by connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad references, Fighting, Gen, M/M, Mild Angst, Swearing, sentimentality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: Based on this idea: As androids can use their palms as mini screens to view pictures absolutely do not imagine Connor looking at his palm to see a picture of Hank and Sumo before launching himself into danger that he might not survive.





	The Other Side

The assault on CyberLIfe hadn’t gone as planned. The androids kept in storage had all had new software installed to resist the takeover of the building. The DPD and FBI were being split up, isolated into smaller groups where fighting the masses of androids was fruitless. As luck would have it Connor and Hank ended up back to back with Nines and Gavin - the humans were cursing up a storm as they ran, ducking behind overturned tables for cover from the gunfire. At some point someone in CyberLife had the bright idea of arming some of the battle ready androids with guns.

Electric barriers were going up between units, all being corralled out of the building and away from CyberLife Tower. It didn’t stop the androids shooting their assailants but at least it was a little less of a massacre.

The danger was too much for the humans. Connor and Nines had exchanged a look, knowing full well that their partners were flagging in the merciless onslaught as they tried to reach the central command. If they held any hope of getting through the androids then they needed Gavin and Hank not only left behind but also safe. As much as they appreciated their humans they were still a liability and ate up valuable processing power when they were a concern.

The answer came quite by chance. The maze of barriers they were being pushed through passed by a dead end. Or rather, it seemed like a dead end up there was a window higher up that could serve as an exit. Out of the corner of his eye Connor saw Nines nod and together they shoved.

Hank and Gavin tumbled down the corridor with loud shouts and bullets pinged off the walls about their heads. There was an office door opposite the hallway and the two androids ducked in their. A moment later the electric field activated in the hallway and trapped Gavin along with Hank. Neither man was pleased if their swearing was anything to go by but they were drowned out by the sound of gunfire that approached.

“You plastic prick!” Gavin spat and glared from his confines. Nines seemed utterly nonchalant and unperturbed by his seething fury.

“For fuck’s sake Connor, get us out of here,” Hank grumbled but there was no denying the way he leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

“No can do Hank, you and Detective Reed need to get to safety, this is beyond human limits.”

Whatever Hank was going to argue was lost as CyberLife androids approached, feet thudding against the marbled floor. Stray gunshots rang through the air.

“For fucks sake Lieutenant get the hell out of here!” Connor shouted, at a loss of how else to get his message across. Three pairs of eyes turned to him, two stunned and one mildly curious.

“Look at that, the tin can can swear,” Gavin grinned lazily while Hank imitated a surprised goldfish.

The androids rushed by them, ignoring them in favour of finding new prey to drive out of the tower. However the electric field stayed in place.

“As androids we will blend in better. And we will function optimally if we know you’re out of harm’s way if we cannot protect you. So please kindly exit the building by the window behind you.”

The two detectives turned as one to look at the window then back to their androids.

“You’re not going to let us out of here, are you?” Hank finally asked. The two RKs shook their heads in unison.”Fucking androids.”

The two men got up as Connor and Nines emerged from the office they’d hidden in. Satisfied that they were going to do as told they stood by the barrier for a final moment. As one they turned away but Nines looked over his shoulder.

“And Detective,” he said smoothly, “I’ll be back.”

If Gavin didn’t know any better he could have sworn he saw Nines smirk. As it was he let out a guffaw of a laugh and wondered what other classic he ought to show NInes on a quiet evening.

Connor and Nines made good progress through the tower after that. Their plan was simple, get to the central command where they’d interface and hopefully all androids would become deviant from that point on. It was a risky plan, but together they could avoid or blend in with most of the androids fighting for CyberLife.

At long last they were around the corner from the doors. Together they peered around it. Something akin to dread flooded through Connor, there were dozens of androids standing at parade rest outside the doors. It was not going to be easy, his statistics gave a 13% chance of success. In a fit of humour he gave thanks that Hank never encouraged superstition in him.

Thinking of Hank had been a mistake. It suddenly felt as though his voice module had become jammed and his lungs torso was crushing his components. The overwhelming urge to see Hank one last time was crushing. Connor thought of his favourite moments with the man, playing through memories of him, Hank and Sumo together. He froze one of the events he’d stored on a shot, it was Hank on the ground where he’d been wrestling with Sumo and laughing. Both man and dog were staring up at Connor as he’d entered the room with a beer for Hank and a treat for Sumo. There was a lazy smile on Hank’s face, an easy kind of love that Connor could only hope shone from his eyes too whenever Hank looked at him. Remembering the moment wasn’t enough and Connor held his palm up, willing the picture onto it. He stared at it for a moment before looking up at Nines who did his best to not look impatient. The illusion shattered when he tipped his head towards the final stretch they had to cover. Connor nodded, willed his palm back into skin and took an unnecessary breath.

Outside most of the DPD and FBI were seething. Their hopes rested on the few units still in the tower but nobody really held much optimism in their success. Hank paced in front of one of the vans while Gavin lounged against it.

“You can’t be worried for that chunk of plastic,” he groused. Hank shot him a glare and continued pacing. “It’s an android, it doesn’t feel.”

“Says the man who cuddles with his android on the couch and teaches him retro classics.”

“How did you know?” Gavin gasped before his cheeks reddened at the realisation of outing himself. Hank only chuckled as he tried to save face.

The world plunged into darkness around them suddenly and people gasped. It wasn’t an impenetrable blackness but their eyes took a moment to adjust. CyberLife Tower had powered down. It only lasted a minute or two before lights slowly began to flicker on and androids poured out of doors hands held high. The DPD and FBI herded them but Hank and Gavin stood as close to the doors as possible hopeful of the impossible.

After the initial outpouring of androids it became a slow trickle, then groups and the odd single android meandered out. Gavin and Hank stood side by side, staring into the bright light of CyberLife Tower’s entrance and with each passing android their shoulders drooped. Even Gavin looked like he was pouting and Hank rubbed the back of his head. They’d been waiting for close to ten minutes, probably time to go in with the sweep teams and hope to find what was left of their androids.

Before he could voice any of his misery two figures stumbled out of the doors looking only a little dishevelled and rumpled. Connor and Nines made a beeline for their humans.

“About fucking time,” Gavin grumbled even as he slung an arm around Nines’ shoulder.

“An android is never late, neither is he early,” Nines replied, “he arrives precisely when he means to.”

Behind them Hank let out a groan even as he looked over Connor for injuries.

“You okay?” he asked as he fussed. Opposite him Connor nodded earnestly.

“I only have one question that RK900 told me to ask you rather than explain himself. When we smashed the doors of central command down, why did he stick his head through and screech “here’s Nines!”?!

Hank’s hands froze as he glanced over at Gavin and Nines. This time they were both definitely smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is still a bit mystical but poke me on @connorssock if you want.


End file.
